


I'm Sorry

by FelicitasMadelineGothermore



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Death, Domestic, Drug Use, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mostly Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitasMadelineGothermore/pseuds/FelicitasMadelineGothermore
Summary: Just some weird and wholesome collection about Holland and Holly March, mostly fluff, this work is chaos, enjoy!
Relationships: Holland March & Holly March
Kudos: 3





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas ! i really don't know what this is or what it's going to be, i just loved this movie and the relationship between holland and holly march eversince i saw it. something just came to my mind and i wrote it down. please, as always, check the tags for subject matter in case you're a little sensitive (drug / alcohol abuse, death, family drama mentioned!) and read with caution. enjoy! :)

Something inside him had snapped when he realized she was gone. Trapped inside a car, riding off with a stranger and, worst of all - in serious danger this time.  
His pounding heart pumped the alcohol through his veins while he raced through the night in the stolen car, gasping wildly as the adrenaline rushed through every muscle, making his fingers claw around the steering wheel, widened pupils glued onto the hijackers.  
Almost killed himself again when he lost control of the vehicle and crashed into a tree. He survived somehow, as always, and kept going.  
Because this time it was about her.

And, oh, how his heartbeat sped up once again when he stopped to see Jackson Healy stand in the middle of the empty road, infront of him a disfigured man in a puddle of blood. Presumably dead.  
And standing next to Healy, there she was. She was alive.

He stepped onto the asphalt, almost in disbelief in view of her standing there, seemingly uninjured.

She lifted a hand to shield her face from the harsh car headlights, but when she recognized him, she rushed towards him and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and pressed her head into his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.  
He couldn't stop himself from shaking. She was alive, he had her in his arms.

,,You ok?", he asked breathlessly, her hair tickling his nose.  
,,Yeah.", she wispered.  
She was shaking as well.

,,C'mere.",

He carefully let her stand on her own feet again. She was way smaller than him, so he now cupped her head with one hand, pressing her close to his chest with his heart beating painfully loud inside, while the other hand reassuringly yet firmly rested on her back. She tightly grapped his torso, closed her eyes and didn't move. He held her close as the sirens approached them, and until the police came to seperate them, he didn't let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> yup. that's it. kudos, comments and constructive feedback are always appreciated.  
> thanks for reading fellas!


End file.
